Between Two Worlds
by wolf-girl87
Summary: During the battle of Yuusuke and Sensui, and mysterious young girl takes the time to make herself noticable amongst the group. This may cause trouble for Hiei and the group, as well.
1. Mysterious Figure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor the characters. But I do own this fic and the character Akaki.

Author's Note: This will be during the time when Yuusuke and Sensui are in their fight,

Chapter 1: Mysterious Figure

As Yuusuke and Sensui began their fight. Someone had been watching from a small ledge unnoticed, untill Itsuki had glanced over out of the corner of his eye. As Kuwabara turned around to make a comment about Sensui getting his butt kicked by Urameshi; he faded away.

"Hey! Where'd that creep go?!" Kuwarbara exclaimed and Kurama turned around as well. And once he had left he felt the pressence of someone near by and turned around back to the fight; looking for this person.

As Itsuki disappeared from the small group he had reappeared behind the person. And then he began to speak to ther person.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. The person sitting on the ledge just merely smirked at his question. "Answer me." He persued.

"Watching." The person said in a slight whisper. After saying so, she rose to her feet. She wore a black trench coat that went all the way down to her feet, black baggy pants with 6 pockets, a small tight black shirt that took the shape of her breasts/bra, and the curves of her body, and black boots. Her brown hair came slightly to the middle of her back no split ends. And she had two swords to the left of the waist.

"How long have you been here?" He remained standing behind her, just watching her.

"Long enough to find both their weaknesses." She stated with a smirk. She then turned around just to see his baffled expression.

"What are you talking about? Sensui has no weaknesses. He's perfect." He stated while looking at her then at Sensui and then back at her.

"That's what you think." She simply said. She looked at him with her stern green eyes. And then turned away from him and stepped towards the edge of the ledge.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked attempting to change the subject.

"Down." She said.

"I cannot allow you to interrupt their fight." He stated then placed his hand on her shoulder and they faded away. And then reappeared where the small group of people were.

Kuwabara was the first to turn around and immediately his jaw dropped and looked onwards at the girl.

"You..." Was the first word he could say as he saw her. And then he regained his senses. "You're the girl from the school. What are you a stalker?" He said while pointing at her.

She grinned. As the other three turned around also. Kurama looked at the girl and answered for her. As she began walking towards them and stood in between to both Kuwabara and Kurama.

"No. She is not." Kurama replied. And as he started talking she went back to watching the two guys fight and listening to the conversation.

"Then who is she?" Kuwabara asked?

"She's known as going around looking for fighters saying they have no weaknesses and watches them fight and seachers for their weakness in their fighting, emotion, and character. And once she finds their weaknesses she moves on or waits to see if the opponents can find the weakness themselves without interffering." Kurama paused taking in a deep breath and then continued. "Although to keep from being unnoticed she lowers the energy level and so she could remain undetected till she would need to interrupt a fight that would go on long enough."

Kuwabara looked at Kurama; not really suprised at how he knew all of this. "So, what you're saying is she wanders around gaining knowledge about certain people and just leaves without a word?" He said as he put his hand under his chin; in a thinking like matter.

"Yes, that is basically so." Kurama responded and added on. "Not too mention, I'd say she is quite the powerful demon that she is."

Kuwabara slowly backed up and fell over backwards. He knew that his senses could not pick up the energy of demons or cannot see them. "But she looks like a human!" He exclaimed.

"You got a problem with that, kid?" She asked. Finally speaking to him. She had grown very irritated by this kid.

He stuttered when speaking. "n-No.. I-I don't!"

"Good. Then shut the fuck up." She barked back at him.

Kuwabara jumped to his feet and was slightly angry. "Don't you tell me what to do!" He yelled.

"Shut it, you idiot." Hiei said. Without glancing over.

Akaki took her attention away from Kuwabara and turned it to Hiei. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, it's Hiei the fire demon that was cast out by his clan. If that's what you call it." She said while walking over to him.

Hiei grinned and did not look at her.

"Oh that's alright, Hiei. You do not need to look at me. But it would great if you did." She said while standing at the side of him.

He still did not look at her, and just watched the fight.

"I've been watching you Hiei. And from what I can tell you have many flaws." She said in a stern but taunting way. And turned away and was about to walk away from him.

This had caught Hiei's attention. He looked over to her as she turned away from him. He noticed that she had two swords that her left side. And then instinctively grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "What do you mean 'flaws'?" He questioned.

Kurama was slightly shocked at Hiei's reaction as to what she said. He had never seen Hiei act like so. He wondered if she had anything to do with his past, that he would not share with anyone.

"You'll find out one day." She smirked and jerked her wrist back, causing him to let go. "What a weak ass grip. I thought you were strong, you're more like Kuwabara. That puny ass kid." She stated and walked over to Itsuki.

Hiei wanted to shut her up, but held back. He didn't know why he had done so. He turned away as well and walked away, and then sat down.

Kurama watched the scene. And wondered what was going through Hiei's head and how that girl could be so stern with what she had said. Was she as cold and ruthless as Hiei? Or was she just toying with him? Kurama didn't know how to answer these questions. He wanted the answers, so he could figure it all out. Was this girl apart of Hiei's past? Or not?

Akaki finally got to Itsuki with the several glances at Kurama. She studied Kurama as she stood by Itsuki, and wondered if he was thinking about Hiei and herself. Wondering if he knew the truth. Then she finally looked up at Itsuki; and he was staring at her with puzzlement.

"May I help you?" She asked him.

"Perhaps." He said.

And that's as far as their conversation had gotten. Neither one of them spoke to each other after those two small sentences were said.

-As Always, By: Nikki G. Between Two Worlds will continue soon.-

::Next time on Between Two Worlds: Yuusuke and Sensui continue their fight, Kuwabara gains his power back, and something happens between Akaki, Itsuki, Kurama, and Hiei. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.:: Chapter 2: Kurama gets a few answers.

Nikki here, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of Between Two Worlds! I surely enjoyed doing it. Sure the chapter took me awhile to do.. But I'm getting there. And as always I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything that has to do with it. Keep in mind I do own the fic and the character Akaki. Okay, well. I gotta get to work on my other fics. Lataz! -And Nikki is out.-


	2. Kurama Gets A Few Answers

Disclaimer: Oh, I know you probably love this already. And ish does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my character; Akaki. And the fic is what I own.

Author's note: Hello, there. I'm going to wish you a Merry New Year. And sure why not good wishes to you all. Yes, I know that was corny.. And I could have done better. But it's the thought that counts.

Recap: Akaki finally got to Itsuki with the several glances at Kurama. She studied Kurama as she stood by Itsuki, and wondered if he was thinking about Hiei and herself. Wondering if he knew the truth. Then she finally looked up at Itsuki was staring at her with puzzlement.

"May I help you?" She asked him.

"Perhaps." He said.

And that's as far as their conversation had gotten. Neither one of them spoke to each other after those two small sentences were said.

Chapter 2: Kurama gets a few answers

As Yuusuke and Sensui fought, Kuwabara grew alot of anger out of watching them battle. But as he watched the battle, thoughts of other things began to flow to him. He didn't know what to except, he was trying to put his full attention on the fight. Soon, after a whole load of images flowed into his head, he collasped to the ground and Kurama turned to him to see what was wrong.

"Kuwabara. What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kurama imediately rushed to his side after seeing him collapse.

Kuwabara heard and felt Kurama's pressence, he then regained his senses and stood up putting his hand to his head and then removing his hand and pushed Kurama away. "I'm fine. I just need to be alone." After saying that he walked off.

Hiei glanced up and saw Kuwabara fall and watched Kurama go to him. He snickered slightly feeling a little jealousy. Then he shrugged it off and said "Oh yes, flee to the one in need of your wisdom." He practically said it aloud. And he watched Kuwabara walk off, and noticed that Kurama was looking not at him nor at Kuwabara, but at Akaki and Itsuki.

Itsuki glanced up to find that Kurama was looking at him, and studying him. He then noticed that Kuwabara was no longer there.

"Hey, where did that kid with the orange hair go?" He asked.

"Left." Akaki said. And then walked off herself. "Like me."

Itsuki watched her leave. And realized people were disappearing one by one. And then he just shrugged it off.

"What are you looking at?" He practically demanded. And watched Kurama as he slightly jumped being brought from his thoughts.

"Nothing." He turned back around and watched the fight. He questioned alot of things that went through his head.

Kuwabara was now alone or so he thought. But no matter what he was basically beating himself up for these images. "What the hell." He kept saying to no one. After an hour of yelling and punching nothing, Akaki finally appeared.

She came out clapping and then stopped once she saw Kuwabara turn around look at her baffled. 'Kuwabara."

"How long have you been there?" He asked once he turned around to face her.

"Quite awhile." She said. Once she got closer to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and certain images went to her. And then Kuwabara swung at her, but she had dodged it.

"How long." He sounded frustrated.

"An hour or so." She backed up.

"Why are you here?" He continously questioned her for a particular answer. He glared at her. And then stood up straight.

"Is that any of your buisiness?" She put her hand in her pants pockets.

"Yes." He growled. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Obviously you wont be getting anything out of me the easy way, so I assume it wont be the hard way either. But you can try all you want. The only way you'll get anything out of me is either by sympathy or if you find a way." She stated.

"Fine." He thought. And stepped towards her and threw a couple punches at her, he wasn't all that shocked when she had dodged them. "Are you going to keep your hands in your pockets?"

"Will see." She smirked. She wasn't full of herself. She knew what she was doing. She had her own personal weaknesses. But she found ways to keep people from knowing them.

As she spoke, Kuwabara was looking for ways to get things out of her. He then stepped up to her and went to grab her arm and bring her to him, but he had missed. "Hold still, damnit."

"You gotta be faster than that." She laughed. And then jumped up, and landed on a torn down building, and then turned around to face him, and that's when she realized that he was slightly toying with her. So, she decided to let him get to her and see what happens. She sat down and let her feet hang over the edge, and took her hands out of her pockets and started leaning on one of her hands and had the other across her lap.

Kuwabara watched her slowly, and then began thinking up a strategy. "She's just sitting there. What is she mocking me or something? I need answer from her, and I need them now!" He thought, still slightly fighting with himself. And his anger had grown a couple of notches.

"Are you just going to stand there and talk to yourself, or are you going to do something?" She questioned.

He then faded and reappeared behind her and went drop kick her in the side, but she had faded and reappeared infront of him after he went to kick her. She moved her hand up to him and pushed him. "Is that all you got?"

"Of course not." He managed to grab her wrist, and had a tight grip on it. And then he pulled her to him, wrapping his other arm around her. "This is too easy. Is she letting me get to her." He questioned himself.

Once she knew that his mind was on something else; she slipped through his arms and jumped off the building. Once she landed, she began to walk off. "He's not ready." She thought. But as she walked she bumped into Kurama.

"Hello there. I didn't scare you, did I?" Kurama asked her, as he caught her when they had bumped into each other.

"No, no. Not at all." She said. She stood up, and looked at him. "So, why are you here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." He looked at her searching for a answer or two.

"I have my reasons. But why is it that you are here?" She said.

"As do I. And that is, looking for you." He stated, and walked her away from Kuwabara, so that he could clear his head.

"Why would you look for me? I have nothing for you." She said as she pushed herself away from him. And then paused to think about the situation that has occured. "On the other hand. I'm everything and more that a guy wants and needs." She smirked.

Kurama looked puzzeled, and stepped towards her, shrugged off a certain feeling he had felt. "Yes, that could be. But also, you could be the greatest enemy of all. Considering people; demons and humans and all will fear you."

"Aint that the truth." Was her last words before she walked away. Leaving him speechless. But he had found the answer to a particular question that had been bugging him since she showed up.

::By: Nikki G. Okay, that was Chapter 2.::

Next time on Between Two Worlds: Akaki gets inside of Hiei's head, toys with him. While she does this Itsuki grows a unusual feeling for the girl. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Between Two Worlds. Chapter 3: Stay out!


End file.
